


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack works at a normal coffee shop and Mark likes pumpkin spice lattes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

There was this specific customer who came in at the exact same time to the Starbucks Jack worked at and ordered almost the exact same thing off the menu every single day.  It was like clockwork.  

He came in at around ten o’clock, requested a caramel macchiato, and sat with his laptop in his lap for an hour before smiling at Jack and leaving again.

During the fall, this specific customer came in and ordered a pumpkin spice latte for whatever reason, before he plopped in his usual seat on the couch in front of the window display. 

They never spoke a word to each other except for a name and the amount when the guy made his first few orders, but and they didn’t have to communicate that anymore.  The guy, Mark, would come in with his money at the ready and Jack would have the coffee in hand.  It was a silent agreement between the two and words weren’t really needed.  

The gentleman was about the same height as Jack, but had a more muscular build and broad shoulders. He had large, chocolate eyes and an infectious, radiant smile.  He was always so kind and polite, speaking to Jack with respect on the very rare instances that they actually had to speak to each other. 

Jack had almost no problems with Mark and almost considered him a small, silent friend. 

Except when the asshole did the thing. 

As Jack obviously found Mark very attractive, he took to glancing over at the man at random intervals to see if he was being noticed or not and the answer was usually no.  Mark liked to have his head down and reading whatever was in front of him, completely ignoring Jack.  

So while he didn’t “watch” Mark per say, he picked up on his little habits, and Mark had a habit of scooping up a bit of cream onto his fingertips before dabbing in on his lower lip. Then, this asshole had to _nerve_ , while Jack was completely transfixed on the previous action and wholly unprepared, _to lick it the fuck off._

The fucking nerve of some people. 

Like it was a working environment.  There were children present.  SIR COULD YOU PLEASE CONTROL YOUR PORN??

It was driving Jack absolutely crazy.  

The worst part? Sometimes he could swear that as soon as he licked if off, those lips would tilt up into a smirk, as if he knew Jack was watching him.  

Some men just liked to watch the world burn. 

Regardless, Jack went about his days trying to ignore the man, completely failing at it, and trying to reign in his far too over excited hormones.  

It was a week into October and everything pumpkin flavored littered the menu board on the day Jack died. 

Well, he didn’t “die” but he thought his heart exploded and that can’t be good for the body, right?

He was busy wiping down the empty tables and trying to restock in his down time when Mark called him over.

“Hey, Mark.  Can I help you?”

“Yeah, could you get me another one of these?  I might die of a caffeine overdose but at least I’ll go happy.”

Jack laughed, “Of course, man.  Coming right up!”

Jack scurried back behind the counter and made another drink, making sure to put in extra cream, before bringing it to Mark. 

Immediately, right as Jack was all innocently and unexpectedly standing there, he took a huge bite out of the whipped cream, smearing it all around his mouth.

Whelp.  Jack had had a great time working here and everything, but it was the day.  He was getting fired. 

Throwing every shit he gave about his job to the wind, Jack leaned forward and slid his tongue across Mark’s lips, lapping and pulling the extra cream into his own mouth. 

Shocked a bit at the intensity of his own actions, Jack pulled back and froze, staring at Mark like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Mark looked slightly startled but grinned anyway, “It’s about fucking time.” 

He scooped a bit of whipped cream onto his finger and dabbed it on Jack’s lips before bringing the smaller man into a molten kiss.  

Later, he would say that he knew all along that Mark was trying to seduce him in a weird way, and Mark would smile a secret smile and agree.  


End file.
